


An Unwanted Saviour

by Laburnum26



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Funny, Oneshot, Short, it's really funny i think, no, or at least i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26
Summary: A short oneshot, about The Doc paying an accidental visit to Storybrooke and meeting Killian and Emma.





	

‘What! So you’re saying that I’m just a story here?’ the Doctor asked in shock.

‘A TV show character, actually’ Emma said without letting go of Killian’s hand. Although Emma had only seen a few episodes from it and Killian was a total sci-fi analphabetic, they both knew they had to check out the blue phone box when it appeared during their usual morning stroll in Storybrooke. So Emma opened the door just to find a really confused Doctor inside. Emma and Killian quickly explained some things about the town to him and when they told him that here, he is just a story too, the Doctor decided he needed some fresh air.

So now they were standing outside the TARDIS next to the mayor’s office trying to figure out what to do with the new visitor. But the Doctor’s mood suddenly changed, and now he was very excited, but Emma could not tell why.

‘Amazing!’ he exclaimed now. ‘And you are all fairy-tale characters?’ he asked eagerly leaning closer to Emma as if she were some kind of show-piece to observe.

‘That will be enough, mate’ Killian said a little bothered as he gently pushed the leaning Doctor away from Emma with his hook.

‘Yes’ Emma said in response to the question. ‘For example, here, my overprotective boyfriend’ Killian just huffed at the name but still couldn’t help but smile. ‘Is Captain Hook from Peter Pan if you wouldn’t have already guessed it from the hook’ she said pointing towards Killian.

‘Amazing!’ the Doctor burst out again. ‘This might become fun! Finally, something interesting and different!  Don’t worry poor fairy-tale people, the Doctor’s here to save you!’ he shouted as he became more and more excited.

‘Then maybe you should get in the line, mate.’ Killian said and Emma chuckled.

‘What?’ the Doctor said confused.

‘Well, this town has quite a few heroes, lad.’ he shrugged. ‘You’re just another on the list.’

‘But … I’m not any kind of hero! I’m the Doctor! I have… the TARDIS!’ the Doctor complained. ‘It can travel to anywhere! It’s basically a portal to any world!’

‘Oh, it’s quite a common thing here, isn’t it?’ Killian glanced at Emma with a smirk.

‘Yeah’ she laughed as she started to count all the people who could open a portal. ‘Jefferson, Zelena, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and… oh, the Apprentice!’ They all managed to open portals to different worlds.’

The Doctor was shocked but he had another idea. He thought that it’s finally time for the secret sentence:

‘It can travel in time too’ he said with a knowing smirk.

‘Oh, time travels…’Emma said in a strange, nostalgical voice. ‘Then you should meet Zelena. She’s an expert in time travels! And Jefferson’s hat can open a portal to the past too. He might know a thing or two about these stuff…’ she wondered.

The smile from the Doctor’s face quickly fell and was replaced by an angry expression. His veins on his neck started to pulse, and his face got redder and redder as he tried to stop himself from shouting:

‘But I’m the Doctor! I fought monsters, aliens, and werewolves!’ he cried out.

‘Better not say that in front of Ruby. Either she’ll hide forever from you or eat you up!’ Emma said with a half-smile.

‘I wouldn’t risk it, mate’ Killian said with a smirk, tapping the Doc’s shoulder with his hook. ‘She’s quite a fierce werewolf…’

‘Argh!’ the Doctor growled helplessly. ‘But I’m the Doctor!’ he could only repeat himself. ‘I can be useful! I’m wise and… and…’ his face lit up. ‘And I can trick Death!’ he exclaimed. ‘Ha! Try to top that!’ he said with a satisfied smile.

‘Really mate, you should stop it. You’re embarrassing yourself.’ Killian said.

The Doctor felt like the air in his lungs had stopped circling for a minute. Or five.

‘What? When? And how?’ he managed to pronounce the words.

‘Long story’ Emma waved with her hand as if it was nothing important. ‘Let’s just say that here, pretty much everybody tricked Death. Like my parents. Or Rumplestiltskin. Or anybody who was under the curse. Pardon, curses.’ Emma corrects herself with a nostalgic smile.

‘But… but…’ the Doctor stuttered. ‘You know what? I don’t care! It seems you don’t want my help… What’s wrong with all you people?’ he said with a pout in his voice.

‘We’re sorry, but we don’t need any saviours at the moment. We will contact you if we do.’ Emma said apologetically.

‘No you won’t!’ the Doctor said furiously as he walked back to his booth. ‘I’m outta here! I don’t want to get in this weird mess of yours! Enjoy your eternal lives fairy-tale freaks!’ he said as he shut the door behind him, and a few seconds later the phone box was gone.

‘I feel a little sorry for him’ Emma confessed. ‘He wanted to help so badly.’ she laughed.

‘Oh come on, Swan!’ Killian said with a teasing smile. ‘Who would want a Doctor if they can have a Saviour?’


End file.
